Thrushwing
❝ She rested her chin next to her's, "Of course Starlingpaw, you're not going to lose me, i'm not going anywhere." She petted her head silently, starting to hug her, "I'm not going anywhere..." ❞ — Thrushpaw to Starlingpaw, when she was comforting her. |rank=Warrior |mentor= N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Rabbitleap (father) *Dapplewing (mother) |sibling/s= *Bugkit (sister) *Crownpaw (sister) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Thrushwing is a lean, short haired, tan shecat with darker tabby stripes resembling her Father's. Her eyes are a stunningly shining yellow. Along with her parents, Rabbitleap and Dapplewing, she lives with her brother Crownpaw, in 'Appearance' Heritage: European Shorthair X Unknown Description: Thrushwing is a lean, short haired, tan she-cat with darker tabby stripes. Palette: : = Base (#8f5f44) : = Underbelly (#e4d6d3) : = Markings (#502b1a, #220703) : = Eyes (#e2e21b) : = Inner Ears (#71506A) : = Nose (#DD8EAD) : = Tongue (#D9B9D2) : = Pawpads (#71506A) Voice: Acxa from Voltron (Erica Luttrell) Scent: Fresh moss and bark. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Thrushpaw is full of energy and spirit. Her bubbly personality makes her enthusiastic and cheerful. She is always open to meeting new friends and chatting with others. * '''+ Friendly -''' Thrushpaw is a social cat, constantly looking for a new friend. She loves making new friends and making people feel welcomed, she tries his best to get to know everyone, and make everyone's day. * '''± Sarcastic -''' She can make sarcastic comments and jokes. She cracks sarcastic jokes to make her friends or family laugh. * '''± Flirty-''' She will do anything to get on someone's good side- often flirting and showering cats with praise. Although her cheerful attitude, she flirts- a lot. Most of her flirting is unintentional, though. When she finds a cat that she likes, she will let them know, through lots of flirty. * '''− Naive -''' Thrushpaw focuses her own eagerness and confidence on being friendly. She always forgets to put herself over others sometimes. She's quite about clumsy, always tripping or even just saying the wrong thing. She'll speak her mind and not acknowledge the consequences at first. Although her cheerful attitude, she flirts- a lot. Most of her flirting is unintentional * '''− Impulsive -''' Thrushpaw can be hasty and jump to things without thinking of the consequences. It makes her a bit rash and impetuous. '''Likes *Friends **"I love my friends, they're caring and supporting!" **"I just love socializing and making friends! It's a great feeling to make someone's day!" *Rain & Water **"I love the feel of it on my pelt, and when i'm swimming! Though, I hope I don't turn into a Riverclan cat!" *Wind ** "The feeling of when it ruffles through my fur, or i'm running..it makes me feel alive! *Hugs **She loves just giving someone a hug to make there day, whether because they're scared, or sad, she doesn't mind when someone just comes and hugs her. ***"I don't mind if someone just comes and hugs me. I just embrace them back, and just hold them till they feel much better." 'Dislikes' *Fights & Arguments **Thrushpaw spends her time trying to make friends, and when sometimes attacks or says something rude/harsh to anonther cat, she stands up for them. Though, she would never want to start a fight herself. 'Goals' *Become a warrior! 'Fears' *Death & Disappearance **Every since the disappearance of her mother, and the death of her sister, Thrushpaw fears that death with take her father, brother, or even her friends. ***"Stay away from my family! You've taken enough from me, my mother, and my sister!" 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Dapplewing, Crownkit, Bugkit, Starlingkit Age Range: 0 moons-6 moons *Thrushkit is born to Rabbitleap and Dapplewing, along with Crownkit and Bugkit *Thrushkit and her siblings move into the tunnels, and she learns it's because of the two-legs *Dapplewing is killed, and Thrushkit doesn't know that she will never return *Thrushkit and Crownkit sneak out in the tunnels and get lost. They get in trouble by Rabbitleap, and Thrushkit learns the word, "Ass" *Thrushkit meets Starlingkit and they played hide-n-seek, and then go out of camp ** Owlstar finds them and they will "wait to be apprenticed for an extra half-moon" *They have their apprentice ceremony 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Dapplewing, Crownpaw, Bugkit, Starlingpaw, Duckkit Age Range: 6 moons-present *Thrushkpaw and Starlingpaw talk and play often *Thrushpaw comforts Duckkit when she was afraid *Thrushpaw meets Quailpaw, and they discuss about their mentors. They contemplate about if they should discuss with Owlstar about their mentors who have been absent *She comforts Stralingpaw when she's down, and cuddles/hugs with her *Thrushpaw confesses to Starlingpaw that she has feelings for her **Starlingpaw says she doesn't have the same feelings; Thrush runs away to the peak and has a mental breakdown, then heads back home for awhile. *tba *She has her warrior ceremony, becoming Thrushwing 'Warriorhood' Clan: Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Dapplewing, Crownpaw, Bugkit, Starlingdawn, Duckpaw Age Range: 6 moons-present *She is scared by Starlingdawn 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/Leader/⦁⦁|⦁/70% ::"She's a great leader. I just think she delays apprentice ceremonies to easily." :She nod. :Rabbitleap/Warrior/Father/⦁|⦁⦁/70% ::"He's my father, but he won't tell me about mom.." :She smiles warmly. :Dapplesnap/Mother/Deceased/⦁/30% ::"Where did you go mom? I was so young when you left me." :She looks down at the ground, closing her eyes. :Crownpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁/80% ::"We've grown...distant since we've become apprentices.." :She sighs, though she gives a light smile. :Starlingpaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁/60% ::"She's a great friend, my best friend. She's been down recently, and I try my best to comfort her." :She paws at the ground, and smiles. :Duckpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/40% ::"She and my brother are close, and sometimes we talk." :She rolls her shoulders and give a brisk nod. :Quailpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/40% ::"We talked about our mentors. I hope to learn about her more!" :She smiles. :Peppershade/Warrior/Mentor/⦁/30% ::"We never really train..." :She groans. |-|Outside the Clans= ::X 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Thrushpaw.png|By: Me! ThSt.png|Thrushpaw ft. Starlingpaw __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior